My Only Wish Come True
by Kawaiiness620
Summary: Tomoyo has liked Shaoran for a long time, but what will happen once a new boy moves in next door? E+T!!! Also a little S+S
1. Revealing Thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***CHAPTER ONE- Revealing Thoughts***  
  
Tomoyo rushed into her bedroom and almost immediately collapsed on her bed. She felt so tired these days. Whats wrong with me? she wondered. I'm probably tired since I've been practicing so hard for the upcoming recital....Also... There was a thought that came from the back of her mind that's been nagging her for awhile....  
  
Syaoran....She thought. He's another reason why I've been so tired lately. I've been thinking too much about him..Maybe I should take a break. An image of Syaoran popped into her mind. Ohhh he has such nice eyes.... She's liked Syaoran since the day they met; on their first day of school. She sighed inwardly. She unconciously held the bear that was laying on her bed, which she had made a couple of years ago. She held it close to her heart, thinking of her feelings towards Syaoran. She then realized what she was doing and dropped the bear. She covered her eyes and thought, I can't do this. I can't feel this way for him. I know Sakura-chan likes him as well. I can't betray my best friend...Tomoyo sighed and with that, a million thoughts poured into her head.  
  
*Riiiiingg!!*  
  
"Moshi-moshi. Daijoui residence."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? It's me!" a cheery voice replied on the other end.  
  
"Oh! Sakura-chan! Konnichiwa!" Tomoyo replied back, trying to keep her voice as light and cheery as Sakura-chan's was.  
  
"Ano...I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the movies tonight....but," Sakura hesitated, waiting for Tomoyo's reply.  
  
"Nani?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"But...Would you mind if Syaoran tags along?" There was a pause as Sakura waited again.  
  
"No, I wouldn't mind but I think you two should just go together. It'll be so kawaii! Think about it!" *_* Tomoyo replied with a smile. Her thoughts about Syaoran disappeared for a bit as she thought of the idea of her best friend going out on a date.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped."Are you sure, Tomoyo-chan? I mean, what are you going to do all evening?"  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll be fine. I'll probably go for a walk or something. I'll find something to do." replied Tomoyo, with reassurance.  
  
"Ok, if you say so." Sakura replied, still unsure. "Ok then, see you tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo replied with a giggle. "Ok, bye Sakura-chan! Have fun on your date!" (an: *wink wink* ^_~) 


	2. An Interesting Encounter

***CHAPTER 2- An Interesting Encounter***  
  
As Tomoyo hung up the phone, a feeling of regret hung over her head. Oh I wish I didnt turn down that invitation. I should've said yes, so I could've seen Syaoran....NO! I mustn't think about him anymore! Tomoyo shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and walked around her room to distract herself. I know, I'll go for a walk. That'll give me something to do for now.  
  
She opened her window to see if it was hot enough to wear a shirt. She caught a whiff of the breeze and shivered. She took out a light jean jacket, just in case. She went downstairs and quickly jotted down a note for her mother, explaining where she was going.  
  
She stepped out the door and started walking, until she reached her planned destination. It was a clear lake with the night sky and fluorescent moon reflecting in the water. She sat down at a bench, closed her eyes and inhaled the cool, crisp, autumn air.  
  
"Beautiful place ne?" said a deep, soothing voice from beside her.  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes and found herself staring into fascinating, [[enter color of Eriol's eyes here]] orbs. Wow, what nice eyes this boy has...  
  
She was so surprised that she jumped back and fell off the bench. (^_^;;)  
  
"Itai....gomen nasai...." she replied.  
  
The boy extended a hand to help her up. "Daijoubu desu ka?" As Tomoyo stood up, she replied, "Arigatou gozaimasu." She then bowed and apologized again.  
  
In response, the boy replied, "Nande? You dont have anything to apologize for. I'm sorry I scared you. My name is Hirigiizawa Eriol. You can call me Eriol. I'm new in town and I was walking around until I came to this place. I saw you sitting on this bench and thought I'd introduce myself when I noticed youur eyes were closed. I thought I'd say something about this clearing."  
  
Tomoyo gazed at him and thought, He doesn't look like someone who would hurt me. He could be telling the truth. Eriol smiled at her, waiting for an answer. What should I say? OH! Duh! I should probably introduce myself!  
  
She bowed and replied, "I'm Daijoui Tomoyo. You may call me Tomoyo- chan.....Yes, this is a beautiful place indeed. I come here every time I need a break from reality." She stared at the lake for a few moments and then glanced at her watch. "Ohmygoodness! It's almost 9:30! I didn't realize how much time I spent here! I have to be getting home!"  
  
Eriol held out his arm and said, "Well the least I can do is walk you home."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Are you sure? I mean, don't you have to be getting home too?"  
  
Eriol smiled back. "I'm sure your place is on the way to my house. It's fine, I don't mind."  
  
Tomoyo took his arm and they both started walking. When they arrived at her house, Eriol exclaimed, "Wow! I didn't know an exquisite girl like you could live right next door to me!" Tomoyo laughed. "Well, Arigatou gozaimasu for walking me home. It was nice meeting you."  
  
Eriol replied, "The pleasure was all mine. Oyasuminasai."  
  
"Oyasuminasai. Matashta!" With that, she waved and watched him as he disappeared into his house. 


	3. Thinking

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile  
  
***CHAPTER 3***  
  
Tomoyo went straight to her room, where she found a note from her mother:  
  
I'm sorry Tomoyo, but I have to travel to China for 2 weeks due to my job. I have left some money for you in a small pouch next to this note, in case you need to buy something. I hope you will be able to manage by yourself. By the way, a family of 3 arrived late this afternoon and introduced themselves to me as our new next door neighbors. Their name is Hirigiizawa and they have a son by the name of Eriol, who is one year older than you. I want you to welcome them tomorrow with a chocolate cake that I bought while you were gone. Once again, I'm sorry for leaving you like this. Take care. ~Okaasan  
  
Tomoyo sighed then smiled, relieved to have the house to herself for the next 2 weeks. What am I going to do these 2 weeks though? OH! I know! I'll invite Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun and mayb Syaoran-kun ... she thought.  
  
At the thought of him, she lay back on her bed. What am I to do about him? I guess only time will tell. I wanna get over him so badly. She changed into her pjs and then looked out her window. She looked up at the night sky and searched for the first star that she saw. She found one and made a wish....Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Please grant this wish I wish tonight.....Tonight I pray that I'll find my true guy..One that will never cheat & never lie. I wish to find that perfect person one day & this is my wish, I hope & pray. After she was done, she gazed at the house next door. She saw the silhouette of a boy in one of the windows of the rooms across her room. That must be Eriol- kun. A shade snapped up and it turns out it was Eriol. He smiled and waved to her. She waved back and went right to bed. 


	4. A Realization?

Sometimes it takes me awhile to update this so please be patient. I will keep updating though. Here it is:  
  
***CHAPTER 4***  
  
With sunlight streaming through her curtains and the birds chirping a sweet melody outside her window, Tomoyo opened her eyes.  
  
She slowly sat up and thought, Oh I feel so much better. I guess I just needed a good night's sleep without any troubling thoughts about anything. Her thoughts suddenly turned to Shaoran.  
  
How am I going to get over him? she wondered.  
  
She then got up and made her bed. She opened her curtains and windows to let the sunshine and warm breeze in. Her gaze went from the clear, blue sky to the trees slowly swaying in the wind, to Eriol's bedroom window.  
  
That's right, I almost forgot. Mother wanted me to bring the chocolate cake over there today.  
  
She went to take a quick, cold shower and then chose her outfit for the day: a lavender tank top, her dark blue jean jacket and light blue jeans.  
  
She headed downstairs, took the cake out of the refrigerator and also some money out of the small pouch her mother had left for her. She left for Eriol's house, checking if she had everything she needed.  
  
Tomoyo walked up several stone steps of the white, cozy looking house and rang the doorbell. Eriol, looking good in his outfit, a dark blue shirt to match his hair and jeans, answered the door.  
  
He greeted her with "Ohayo gouzaimus."  
  
She replied back with the same and added, "Here, Okaasan and I want to welcome you and your family to Japan."  
  
Eriol smiled and said, "Arigatou. Won't you please come in?" He held the door and let her pass.  
  
Wow, he thought. She looks so beautiful with the way her hair flows down her back like that.  
  
Tomoyo glanced around. "This is such a charming house! It looks so comfy from the outside but in here, it looks even better."  
  
"Thanks. Would you like a tour later?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. "Unfortunately, my parents are out. They went on a business trip and won't come back until much later this month....By the way, have u eaten breakfast?"  
  
Tomoyo looked surprised and said, "No, I haven't yet but it's ok. I just wanted to drop off the cake and welcome you. I'll be heading back home in a few minutes."  
  
Eriol smiled. "No, I insist that you have your breakfast here with me. I'd really appreciate it and I wouldn't mind cooking for someone else."  
  
"All right. But the least I can do is help you out." She smiled slyly, knowing he wouldn't turn down her help.  
  
Breakfast was cooked and Tomoyo found herself sitting across from Eriol with the food that they cooked together, in front of her.  
  
"So where are you from, if I may ask?" asked Tomoyo as she ate.  
  
"I'm from China. I moved here because my parents lived here when they were young. They wanted me to experience life here in Japan and maybe spend the rest of my life, depending how things work out," responded Eriol.  
  
They both chatted some more until they were done eating. Tomoyo offered to help with the dish washing. When they completely finished cleaning up, they went out and started walking to town. They walked side by side, talking about nothing of great importance.  
  
When they reached the town, Tomoyo showed Eriol around, guiding him to her favorite stores. Finally, around noon, Eriol led her into a cafe.  
  
"What're we doing here?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
Eriol grinned. "I'm taking you out to lunch," he replied. "Let's just say that this is a little thank you for everything you've done for me so far."  
  
They finally recieved a table, ordered their lunch and began eating. When they were done, Eriol paid for the bill.  
  
On their way out of the cafe, they bumped into Sakura and Shaoran, who were on their way in.  
  
"Oh! Konnichiwa Sakura-chan! Konnichiwa, Shaoran-kun." said Tomoyo  
  
Sakura looked around for a moment, confused by the voice. "Oh! Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan!" greeted Sakura. Shaoran grunted in reply.  
  
Tomoyo glanced from Shaoran to Sakura then back to Shaoran. "What are you-- " Tomoyo stopped when she saw Shaoran turning a deep shade of crimson. She then introduced Eriol to her friends. They exchanged hellos and Tomoyo and Eriol left the cafe and started walking.  
  
As they were walking, Tomoyo was thinking to herself about what had just happened.  
  
I guess Sakura-chan and him are going out now...I can't deny it or try to. It's so obvious that they are. Oh well, at least he's found his happiness with someone. She gave a little sigh, one that Eriol noticed, but didn't say anything.  
  
After awhile, Eriol couldn't take the silence between them any longer. So he asked, "What's wrong Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him and smiled. "Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
Eriol didn't answer and didn't say anything the rest of the way.  
  
When they reached their houses, Tomoyo said, "Thank you for today, Eriol- kun, but I think I'm gonna turn in. I'm pretty tired."  
  
Eriol hesistated. "Ok, see you tomorrow...."  
  
As Tomoyo was opening her front door, Eriol called after her. "Would you like to sleep over at my house so you won't be lonely?"  
  
She turned and faced him. She smiled. "No its ok. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Then she turned around and headed inside her house.  
  
Eriol's shoulders slumped. I was sure she would want to. Maybe I was too sure of myself. Oh well, I hope she feels better soon. I really want to see her smile...She's been acting like this ever since we bumped into Sakura and Shaoran. Hmmm...I wonder... With that last thought in mind, he headed towards his house. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating earlier. It might take me awhile to keep updating since school's starting and all. But nonetheless, please R+R!!!  
  
***CHAPTER 5***  
  
Tomoyo glanced at her clock. It read 6:52 AM. She felt so tired, but couldn't sleep.  
  
A strange feeling crept into her and she had the urge to do something. She decided to go to the place where she first met Eriol.  
  
No one would be there, she thought. That's fine, I'll have the place to myself.  
  
Once she fully awoke, she put on baggy pants and a sweatshirt. Before she stepped out of her room, she glanced out her window and thought she saw a light in Eriol's bedroom window.  
  
That's weird...It's probably just my mind playing tricks on me since its so early in the morning.  
  
She stepped out of her house, quietly shut the door behind her and began walking.  
  
From his bedroom window, Eriol saw Tomoyo step out of her house and begin walking hurriedly.  
  
Hmm...Where is she off to at this hour? he wondered. A thought of going after her came to his mind, but he shrugged it off with another thought of her probably wanting to be alone.  
  
By the time Tomoyo reached her destination, the sky was turning a light shade of pink with the dawn approaching.  
  
She laid down on the soft grass, staring at the sky, lost in her thoughts.  
  
Vividly thinking, she failed to realize how much time had gone by. A growl from her stomach startled her. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was already 8 AM.  
  
Wow, she thought. Time really flew by. It didn't feel as if I spent an hour here.  
  
She got up, dusted a few small leaves off her pants and started walking home.  
  
She reached her house and barely 10 minutes had gone by, when the phone rang.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" said a cheery, pleasant voice.  
  
"Oh, ohayo Sakura-chan!" she replied.  
  
"Guess what, guess what? Shaoran-kun and I are officially going out now!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yup, I'm so happy!"  
  
"Well congratulations. I'm happy for the both of you," Tomoyo replied, trying to hide the disappointment and sadness that was rising in her heart. She paused and said, "Well, I have to eat breakfast now, Sakura-chan. I'll talk to you later."  
  
As soon as she hung up, her heart felt heavy and tears began forming in her eyes.  
  
I can't cry. I'm really happy for them, especially Shaoran-kun. He's finally found happiness with her. And she's my best friend...I'm supposed to be happy. Even though she thought this, she knew in her heart that she didn't believe it.  
  
By pure instinct, she dialed Eriol's number.  
  
"Hi.Eriol? Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, what is it? What's up?" he answered.  
  
She opened her mouth, but her voice was caught in her throat.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? What's wrong?" His voice was full of concern. "I'll be right over."  
  
Tomoyo, still trying to hold back tears, didn't reply. Instead, she hung up the phone and waited.  
  
when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and almost immediately, Eriol embraced her in a hug. He led her over to the couch.  
  
They sat down and Tomoyo buried her face in her hands. She started to sob. Alarmed, Eriol couldn't help but hold her.  
  
"What's the matter Tomoyo?" he asked, still very concerned. "You can tell me, I'm here for you and I always will be."  
  
Tomoyo looked up with tear stained cheeks. "Arigatou." she replied. Wiping the tears away, she proceeded and told him the reason why she was so upset.  
  
"....So that's the shortened version of my story. I love...I mean loved Shaoran for a long time...And now that he's going out with Sakura, I don't know anymore. I just don't know what to feel or think anymore." Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
Eriol was shocked and didn't really know what to say. He stammered, "I-I- I...I'm sorry, I really don't know what to say."  
  
A small smile formed on Tomoyo's lips. "It's alright," she said. "Thank you for being here for me." And with that, she gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
He smiled, looked into her eyes and said, "Well, I hope you feel better. I'm sure that one day you'll find the one person you've been searching for and who will make all ur dreams and wishes come true."  
  
Tomoyo stared back into Eriol's eyes. What he just said made her wanna melt right there on the couch.  
  
"Arigatou gouzaimous....Oh! What time is it? I have to start preparing dinner!" she exclaimed.  
  
Eriol stood up and started heading to the door. "I guess I better get going then."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. Thank you for everything you've done for me so far." Tomoyo smiled sweetly at him and Eriol, as he stepped outside, could feel his heart melting. 


End file.
